Things Not Heard
by YamiTenshiKoi
Summary: Edward is a boy with amazing musical talent who plays on the street for money. Roy's a rich college student who is known as a total player. Could they get along long enough to find something neither has ever had; love? RoyxEd Yaoi slash lemon later on


"Yes, it's true."

"So the rumors aren't based off nothing?"

"Nope, I broke up with my girlfriend," Roy responded as he took a bite of a breadstick.

"Wow, how did she take it?" Maes questioned.

"About as well as a bull takes a red cape. The bitch was pissed," he replied.

Havoc let out a loud laugh, "I bet she was."

"Honestly though, she was getting old. All she wanted to do was cuddle and shit!" Roy explained.

"Haha, that's the player we all know and love!" said Breda, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"This has got to be a new record. The longest before this was like 2 weeks! You go through women way too fast, man!" Havoc said.

"It's not like they mean anything. Just a good fuck," Roy chuckled and took a sip of his wine.

The waitress came back to the table and set their orders onto the red clothed table. Each of the men took their dishes and began to eat. They didn't have to be anywhere for a while since the movie didn't start for over an hour.

"So do you guys have any plans for the rest of this week? I was thinking we could go to the beach or something," said Havoc.

"I have plans with my wife, Gracia," said Hughes.

"I have a date with my girlfriend," Breda said.

"No, as far as I know, I'm free," Roy replied.

The four of them discussed their love lives and a ton of other current affairs as they finished their main courses.

"Would you like dessert, or are you done for tonight?" the waitress asked.

They exchanged looks and Maes spoke for the group, "We'll take the checks. We're eating candy and popcorn at the movie theater later, so we're fine."

She nodded and left for a moment before returning with four separate checks. The waitress handed each one to the owner and told them to leave them on the table with the money when they were done.

They pulled out cash and checkbooks and paid the checks. Roy looked at the back of his and noticed the women's name and number written inside a big heart. He let out a breath of air.

"Something wrong Roy?" Maes questioned.

"Nothing, just tired of getting all these women."

"The great Roy Mustang, womanizer of Central -tired of women?! Since when?" Breda exclaimed.

"Since a while ago. Its always the same thing. None of them can even give me some sort of entertainment anymore."

"Well, this is a shock," Havoc commented.

"Not really. Didn't we all know he would get tired of the Barbie dolls eventually?" Maes said.

"While you guys talk about me, I'm going to have a smoke outside," Roy interrupted.

The rest of them went back to discussing Roy without him.

He walked through the restaurant and to the front doors. Opening them and walking outside into the cool summer's night.

Roy's ears picked up some sort of music so he looked around to see where it came from. A blonde teenager stood in front of a bench singing and playing the guitar. His case was set open in front of him on the ground. Bills of all amounts of money nearly overflowed it.

He listened closer and noticed the song was called 'Never Think.' The boy sang it better than any well paid singer and played guitar with amazing talent to match the cords he sung.

Roy was struck by how beautifully he made music. He didn't even notice that he was staring at him.

The boy stopped in the middle of the song and looked up at him.

"Something I can help you with? Or are you going to stop staring? It's quite rude, you know." Even his talking voice was nice.

"Oh I-I'm sorry," Roy apologized, "It's just, well, you're really good."

"I've noticed," the boy remarked sarcastically.

"I was giving you a compliment," Roy said a little upset at the boy's rudeness.

"I was never very good at taking those. Not unless it's earned anyways."

"Whatever. So what's your name, kid?"

"It's not 'kid' if that's what you think. It's Edward, Edward Elric." The name sounded vaguely familiar to Roy, but he thought nothing of it.

"Well, I'm Roy Mustang. Nice to meet you," he said, offering Ed a hand.

"Yeah, I could tell," he replied, taking said hand and shaking it.

"How could you tell?" Roy asked, puzzled as to what he could mean.

"Roy Mustang is a well known womanizer around these parts. I think everybody's heard of you," Edward smirked, "Plus I heard you and your friends from out here. You're very loud."

He brushed off what Ed said and took out the cigaretter he had planned on smoking.

"Ewww, please don't smoke out here," Edward glared at the cancer stick.

"Why not?" Roy asked.

"Because it smells bad. And, as if my lung aren't bad enough, I don't need them getting some disease."

"Fine, I won't smoke," Roy said, putting it back away.

"Is there any reason as to why you were playing such a depressing song outside on a nice, happy night?" Roy asked, trying to change the subject from his bad smoking habit.

"It isn't a depressing song. You have to look past the lyrics to get the real meaning of it."

Roy just blinked, trying to absorb what this beautiful teenager was telling him, and nodded.

"Oh, I never asked. How old are you anyways? I mean you can't be that old considering you're not very tall."

"I'm just going to ignore that jab at my height for your sake. And I'm 19 years old."

"Seriously? You look more like a junior high or high school student!"

"I do not! I am old enough to be in college you jackass!"

"_Old enough to be in._ So I take it that you aren't going to college?"

"No, idiot. I'm not!"

"Jeez you have a bad temper."

"Only when people like you provoke me!" Edward's golden eyes had turned into a hard glare to the older man.

"Okay, okay, just calm down. Well, I'm 23 anyways," Roy said with a smile.

"Like I care," Edward remarked.

"You're being rude again, you know," Roy pointed out.

"Manners don't apply to me."

Roy's eyebrows lifted as if to challenge the younger.

"Hey Roy, we're done talking about you!" Maes called over from the entrance of the restaurant.

"I gotta go now Ed. But maybe we'll meet again sometime," Roy leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I-I.. you just..." Edward seemed to struggle for words.

"Bye," Roy said again and joined his friends in the car.

When he slid into the seat, he peered out to window to see Ed still looking flustered. He let out a soft chuckle at the sight.

"Something funny?" Hughes asked.

"Oh, nothing," he allowed a huge grin to come onto his face, "Let's go to the movie now."

The group saw the movie and went their separate ways. Later that night, Edward was still on Roy's thoughts.

And Roy was all Edward could think about as the rain poured against the cardboard box he called a home.

* * *

**Lexi: Ummm, well, I tried ^_^ That is about all I can say for this. I've been bored for hours so I was thinking of ideas for fics and I even looked up story prompts online. XD I used part of one, which is the opening line for the story. And then I was watching Disney channel (don't even laugh at that!) and I saw an episode of something where a boy was playing guitar outside for money. Hence, the weird story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, so don't sue me! **

**I plan on making this a long story, so I hope this catches some people's attention. If not, oh well.**

**I would like at least 7 reviews before I continue the next chapter. I promise it will be worth it! Thanks for reading :D**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


End file.
